Legend of the Robin
by EdwardtheAnachronism
Summary: Abstergo has caught another random person: Jack Pevyhouse. The objective is to find the fabled Holy Grail by viewing the life of one of the most renowned legends of British history.


Legend of the Robin

An Assassin's Creed Fan-fiction by

Edward McIntosh

I.

"Up, up, up now: Rise and shine, Mr. Pevyhouse," said a rather obnoxious sounding man, who as he spoke kicked the unconscious Jackson gently in the forearm. Jackson Pevyhouse, dazed and confused, looked up to an elderly looking man in a white lab coat who was grinning smugly down at him as he lay on the cold floor of a very dark room. "Come, come, I haven't all day: men in my stature have VERY demanding schedules to tend to."

"Urrgh…. What the hell, man? Where's my damn roommate, where the fuck am I, and who the hell are you; Dr. Frankenstein or some shit?" said the confused Jack.

"Ah well it's natural that you'd be so inquisitive and forward given your predicament. I suppose it's natural for a doctor to introduce itself to its subjects: my name is Dr. Warren Vidic. I'll answer your questions en route to our destination. Gentlemen."

In came two security guards. As they knelt down and grabbed Jack up by his arms, Vidic administered a sedative. "You'll be conscious but you won't be able to flee or speak, so just enjoy the tour," said Vidic.

Jack was hauled about, dragging his feet, all about the facility. At one point, Vidic directed his attention to a window. Past the window, there were throngs and throngs of what looked to be cubicles and computer terminals. "Lo and behold, Jackson! What you see below are Animi! Not to worry: you'll learn all about them sooner than you think," said Vidic, "but for now let me tell you about ourselves.

"For now, what you need to know about us is that we are Abstergo Industries. On a billboard, we're your average pharmaceutical company, but as you've probably surmised, we are more…MUCH more," He continued, and continuing:

"Now, about your inquiry about where you are and where your roommate is…Rest assured: Mr. McIntosh is safe and sound elsewhere, but I wouldn't fret over his poor head. And as for your collegian status, it is actually postponed, but not to worry: should all go as we at Abstergo whim, you will be reimbursed…and then some, but that is a discussion for another day."

Vidic and company all piled in to an elevator. After a record of 30 seconds, they were piling back out on to an entirely different floor. They went down the hall, and then another, until at last they came to the final room. It was a large room and at its center was an Animus.

"Now let me tell you more about the Animus, Mr. Pevyhouse. The Animus is not your everyday computer, nor your everyday V.R. simulator. Let me ask you; ever wonder what sort of life your… great-great-great-grandfather might have lived? THIS shows it! YOU get to LIVE it. You'll see for yourself tomorrow, for now it's late, and I need to check in on our mutual friend Mr. McIntosh before I turn in for the evening. See him to his quarters will you, officers?"

The guards dragged Jack into a bedroom that was prepared for him. They laid him on the bed and left him. The room was monitored: Jack, even if he weren't sedated, couldn't escape.

II.

The bed was horrible. Jack could hardly sleep—even without the fact he was being watched. The door opened and in walked Vidic, still with his smug grin.

"Ah, wide awake I see. Good: means we can dive head into business then."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you," said Jack with gritted teeth.

"Well for starters, you'd die after you do; Secondly, you can't; Lastly, because if you do, you won't get to hear my business proposal. You see, if you cooperate fully, without any attempt to run or defy, you may find yourself employed. On the other hand, if you DO try to escape… well, you'd be denied all the wonderful things my organization can offer…"

"What? Free Viagra?" scoffed Jack.

"Oh, at least _try_ to be open-minded here. Think of all you have to gain…to learn!"

Resentfully, Jack got up and walked out into the main room. There was a robot of sorts that was working the terminal that ran the Animus. "Just lie down there, Mr. Pevyhouse, and we will commence the tutorial."

Jack, hoping that he can get his life back, complied. He lay his head down on the Animus and the robot immediately punched in the tutorial program sequence. Jack suddenly saw a flash and he felt himself in a strange state, as if he were asleep but awake all the same. The tutorial seemed simple though and he completed it in about 15 minutes.

"Alright, Mr. Pevyhouse: I think it's time that we observed the memories of a very fascinating ancestor of yours," said Vidic, with what seemed to be a tone of pride.

"And this one is…?" asked Jack.

"Funny you ask. I'm quite sure you heard of his tales as a boy. In fact, very few think he was real. You're a descendant from legend's most renowned thief: Robin Hood."

III.

Before Jack could even reply in astonishment, the droid began punching in the code for the ancestor's memory sequence, and with a flash of light, Jack saw a whole different world unfold before him. The setting he saw was a ship coming from the Holy Land Crusades docking at a port somewhere. His view then changed to seeing a cloaked man aboard the vessel in hiding. The cloaked figure then began to sneak out. As Jack watched he could feel himself moving as the figure moved. Clearly, this had to be the legendary Robin Hood.

Robin covertly made his way off the ship and onto the docks. He commandeered a horse and set off down the road. Along his road home, Robin said, "Ah Britain, how I have missed you. I've been gone longer than I've liked, but on another hand, my time in Masyaf was worth the time. Now however, I should return to my family's lands."

Robin rode for 3 hours before he came in sight of his home of Loxley. To his terror, fires burned around his home and soldiers were attacking and surrounding the Hall. Atop the fortress upon a rampart, he could see the head of his father displayed upon a pike. His home was lost. All he had…Lost. Robin clenched his fist with the determination to avenge them using the training he acquired from the Assassins of Masyaf.

Emerging from the besieged home, he saw the banners of the sheriff of Nottinghamshire, followed by the sound of the trumpets. The Sheriff was the one who conducted the raid upon his home. Clearly this is what Robin's mentor, Altair Ibn-Lahad, was telling him about when he spoke to him about corruption. Robin knew what he had to do: put an end to this injustice. Robin rode off with the intent to head off the Sheriff, William Wendenal, and kill him.

The sheriff and his brutes were ransacking a village when Robin finally caught up with them. William Wendenal was shouting "Find it! Find the Grail, the Piece of Eden!"

That clicked in Robin's head, _"Piece of Eden."_ His mentor had told him about the dangers of these Pieces of Eden, about how they had to be kept hidden at _all_ cost before _they_ find them…The Templars.

Robin began plotting about his assassination of the Sheriff. He would begin by killing the henchmen who were spread out: an arrow in each ought to do. He'd jump from tree limb to tree limb and take them out, and then close in on the Sheriff. He set about removing the threats one by one and made short work of the deputies without arousing suspicion.

"Enough!" shouted William, "Raze the village to the ground if need be! Show the insolent dogs what happens to any who resist the will of Prince John!"

And then William noticed something was wrong: it was too quiet for a pillaging.

"Men?"

Nothing.

And then as William turned around, one surviving troop frantically came from the shadows and pointed at Robin.

"Assassin! Flee my liege! Go!"

Robin had no choice now. He killed the straggler and then fired a parting shot at the sheriff who was mounting his horse. The arrow soared through the air, only to pierce the leg of the Sheriff, who immediately sped off.

IV.

Robin couldn't believe he missed his chance. To make things worse he had nowhere to go now, and there was about to be a price on his head if he stayed in civilized society. He had to flee until another chance presented itself. The best place he could think of was a wood nearby: Sherwood. He also knew that there was little chance that he'd succeed by himself. He needed people willing to aide him. He needed his fellow Assassins.

He himself was a Master, but no Mentor. However it was because of the corruption that Altair helped him get back home. Altair wanted him to establish an Assassin's Guild in England.

But then a thought crossed his mind: what if he recruited the downtrodden and trained them himself anyway? It was a gamble, but he was choice less.

Robin heard a commotion in the church nearby and he went to investigate. Inside he saw four more guards that were trashing the place, a friar cowering behind the altar, and one thuggish looking fellow fighting the guards with two hatchets. Robin was noticed by the two guards who weren't fighting and they set upon him. Robin was a grand swordsman before his training as an Assassin, thus the guards decision to attack him now was fatal folly at its best.

The first guard's attack was thwarted by Robin parrying his sword downward, stepping on the sword to disarm the guard, and slashing his neck. The second felt the sting of the Assassin's signature weapon: the hidden blade. Robin had evaded the second's attack with elegance and ease, leaving him open to a blade in the back.

He large one with the hatchets had done his share, too. As soon as he had finished with his two opponents, he turned to Robin and thanked him.

"A-a-are they..?" began the quivering voice of the friar.

"Yes, friar, you're safe now," said the large one, "There's only one man with skill like yours. Pleasure to meet you, Robin of Loxley: I'm called Little John by most folks. That is the good Friar Tuck."

"Robin?! Of Loxley?!" exclaimed the Friar, springing up from behind his altar.

"The same," said Robin. "I find myself in need of help however…"

V.

The world before Jack slipped away before him and before long he was back in the Animus room in Abstergo. He was slightly dazed and disorientated.

"Ah, good to have you back, Mr. Pevyhouse," said a cynically cheerful Vidic. "You're making good progress, you know. Today's session is at an end though: we'll start same time tomorrow."

"Hold the phone, Dr. Doolittle: what the hell is _really_ going on? Why was Sheriff Dickhead ravaging that town for a mythical cup? What is a 'Piece of Eden?'"

"More questions: wonderful…" said Vidic, annoyed. "Well if you insist…The Pieces of Eden are very rare artifacts. _Powerful_ artifacts. And that's why you are here."

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this correct: you want me to find this thing through the memories of Robin Hood?"

"Can you come up with a more effective method that we _haven't_ already tried?" retorted Vidic.

"Why is this thing so important?" asked Jack. "What does it do?"

There was a silence which went unbroken for a minute.

"Good evening, Mr. Pevyhouse. Remember our bargain and go to sleep," dismissed Vidic.

Jack grudgingly returned to his "room", laid down on his "bed", and tried to sleep.

But he couldn't. He was worried, scared even. He didn't say anything because he knew Vidic was no good, but Jack knew Robin's thoughts when he heard the phrase "Piece of Eden." He knew who the Templars were before, but this blew all knowledge of them out of the water. He never thought that they were still around and doing things like this. And deep down, Jack knew that despite this deal, he wasn't getting his life back….

VI.

As said, Vidic ousted Jack from his miserable slumber and began Jack's session after he was fed a granola bar.

Robin and company were gathered at an abandoned monastery in Sherwood Forest in the dark of night.

"So you are an Assassin, Robin?" asked Little John.

"God forgive thee…" said the Friar in dismay.

"It is not ignoble work my people do. I have come back so that I may combat the evil that is plaguing England," spoke Robin in his own defense. "What I need is more brethren here…"

"Ah well, I've nothing better to do," said Little John, "I'm in, and I may know someone who'd also be interested. His name is Will Scarlet; Best knife wielder around."

"I'll aid however I can," said Friar Tuck.

"I do believe you mentioned me, John?" said a voice in the dark.

"Will, come down here: we need you," said Robin.

And from a tree leaped Will Scarlet. "Anything for the great Robin of Loxley," said Will, "At your service."

And there in the dark wood, Robin began the initiation ceremony of the Assassins.

"_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine_," said Robin.

And both John and Will were branded with the seal of the Assassin's Brotherhood.

"Nothing is true: Everything is permitted."

Jack was ousted from the Animus suddenly.

"Oh confounded machine! Wrong memory!" shouted a distraught Warren Vidic. Vidic kicked the droid, only to succeed in hurting his foot.

"Eh, what the fuck's up, Doc?" said Jack.

"Oh, shut up you," said Vidic, scowling.

Then Vidic's cellphone started to ring.

"Hello? Yes….really? Where at?... In Florence of all places?... Fine: ready a team and I'll join them shortly. Tell them not to beat 17 too badly…No I really don't care what you do with HER… May the Father of Understanding Guide You." He hung up after that.

"Well, Jackson, it seems that I have to be off somewhere. Don't think that you're off the hook though: I'm leaving you in the hands of England, a superior of mine…"

"What? The great Dr. Warren Vidic has superiors?" said Jack in sarcasm.

Vidic looked very indignant after that remark, but he was rendered speechless nonetheless. He walked out of the room in a fury driven haste. Not too long though, a woman wearing a gray pantsuit walked in.

"Good day Mr. Pevyhouse. I'm…"

"Oh good: a masseuse!" said Jack, "I guess Warren told his bosses that I've been a good boy."

She withdrew a taser from her pocket and stunned him with it. Jack was writhing in pain while uttering various obscenities.

"No. Unfortunately for you (and perhaps me as well), I'm married. Secondly, my name is England: Latasha England."

"Oh…not what I was expecting…"

"Just because the Templars are old doesn't mean were sexist," said England, "I suppose that I may as well call it a day for you. We'll resume at seven tomorrow."

Jack began to make for his bedroom. He wasn't stupid: of course he knew she wasn't a courtesan. He only cracked wise because deep down he missed his love, and seeing another woman didn't help his composure. He was missing her, and moreover, he was scared that somehow she'd gotten mixed up in this. The thought gnawed at him, and gnawed, and gnawed.

Sleep didn't exist that night. Not for Jack.

VII.

Jack walked out of the bedroom and into the conjoined bathroom. Even in there he was under surveillance. Jack decided he'd settle for a simple tooth brushing and face washing. After he'd done his business in the bathroom, he entered the Animus room to begin his session for the day.

"How nice of you to join, Mr. Pevyhouse," said a surly England, "Now perhaps we can actually get to work."

Jack was going to lie down, but thought it'd be a better time to ask questions.

"Wait. I need answers," said Jack.

"Abstergo hasn't the time for your questions, now lie down," Latasha England said drawing out her taser, "Or are we in need of another lesson?"

Grudgingly, he did as told. The droid immediately punched in the memory sequence.

On a moonlit night in the autumn of that year, Robin decided he'd do something daring. He received word that Prince John was hosting a party of sorts. Loyalists to John were going to be in attendance.

Namely, William Wendenal, the Sheriff of Nottinghamshire.

And thus Robin decided he would strike there at this party. Robin had three days before the time of the party, so he ventured to Prince Johns castle and surveyed all possible routes of entry and escape, just as Altair had taught him. He found that there was a possible way in from the Western walls: apparently they were slightly overgrown so he could easily scale them.

He decided he'd do a test run, only instead of actually assassinating a target; he would loot some of the royal treasure. To his surprise he actually made it over the wall with ease. For some reason, the walls weren't even guarded. This was too suspicious and he felt the need to investigate. In the courtyard Robin noticed that all the guards were in attendance, indicating that an important person had arrived.

"What have we here?" said Robin to himself.

With a fanfare, in strode a French knight, escorted by Wendenal. He watched as they dismounted their horses and went indoors. From what he saw, they were talking like really close friends. This meant one thing to Robin: Templars. It would explain how The Sheriff was getting away with his acts and why he was hunting a Piece of Eden. In Robin's eyes, it was just another reason to kill him.

Robin entered further into the castle in search of them. His intent was to eavesdrop on their meeting. Eventually he came across the royal study, which is where they were meeting. Also in attendance was the Prince himself. Robin eavesdropped by the door.

"My liege, I implore you to deploy more knights to the Holy Land. We need them so that my commander may besiege the heretics of Masyaf," said the knight.

"What: my fool brother can't make do with what he's got?! You may remind your commander what befell is predecessor, Robert DeSabel, when he attacked the Assassins!" shouted an angry Prince John.

"My lord, it is for the sake of our Order," beseeched William.

"Why not deal with the Assassins that are _HERE?_! Remember the one that pierced your leg, Sheriff?"

"Please be calm my lord."

Prince John had to sit down after his tirade. Then he made an announcement: "I will impoverish the common if I must. Raise the taxes to fund the war."

Robin had heard more than enough. He had to kill them all, much more, inform The Mentor. Robin set about locating the vault so that he may start stealing. His plan was to give to the common so that they can weather the taxes to come. He went down into the dungeons of the castle, killing various guards along the way. In the deepest area, he located the vault. Oddly, it wasn't even locked.

But Robin found something more valuable than all the gold of Earth.

There was an Apple of Eden stashed away in there.

Robin had to prioritize the Apple first. He took that first and hid it hurriedly in his bag, which he proceeded to load with gold. Ten minutes later, Robin was making his escape.

Guards were on elevated alert having discovered the slain. Robin had to be cautious or make a risky run for it. The sun was setting, so there was a chance that he could always wait for the cover of darkness. That plan was immediately abandoned when a patrol spotted him.

Robin immediately took to running. More guards came chasing the farther he ran. Robin had made it to a rampart with nowhere left to run. Robin looked down into the streets and saw a wagon filled with hay coming by. The guards had him surrounded now: He had no choice but to take a leap of faith.

Robin leaped of the edge of the rampart and into the hay cart. He was carted through the streets until he bailed out. He then found a horse and fled back to Sherwood. He would return the next night.

As soon as he was sure he was safe, Robin pulled out the Apple of Eden after he sat beneath a tree. He gazed into it for a moment but found himself spellbound. He couldn't look away. The Apple filled his mind with images and knowledge. Robin fell unconscious and the Apple fell from his hand and into a foxhole below the tree where he was sitting.

"Damn it all. Every time we run into this problem," Jack heard Latasha say as he got up from the Animus.

"Is there a problem?" asked Jack.

"Your damned secretive ancestors are the problem, Mr. Pevyhouse," explained England. "You see, the Animus doesn't just pry open any memory: you have to go through the related chain of events."

"But it looks like that Eden piece thing end up blow a tree. Can't you just go get it and let me go?"

"That's not the one. We claimed that one twenty four years ago. We're after the Grail; not the Apple. I suppose we've done enough for the day: have a good evening Mr. Pevyhouse."

"Wait, how much closer am I to being done with all this?"

"That's classified information, Jackson. Good night."

VII.

Jack had another miserable night. To his surprise, just as he walked in the Animus room, so too did Warren Vidic.

"Any success Warren, or am I going to have to tell Mr. Rikkin that he's not getting 17 back?" said England in a cynical tone of voice.

"They've trained him using the Bleeding Effect: that much is clear. He's immaterial now anyway…" He paused, taking note of Jack. "Ah, Mr. Pevyhouse: how good of you to be up bright and early. Latasha, do tell me how our latest prospect is going."

"His ancestors exhibit the same things."

"What a pity…no matter."

"Well doc, aren't you going to tell me about your holiday in Florence?" asked Jack.

The look on Warren's face told Jack to just lie down on the Animus.

Robin reawaked just where he was on a dark night. In his panic, he had forgotten to look for the Apple. His concern was that he had missed the Prince's party, and therefore his opportunity at killing off a few Templars.

However, Robin was still troubled about what the Apple showed him. He would have to write to his Mentor about it later.

"Robin! Robin of Loxley!" a voice shouted. It was Little John.

Robin approached them from the dark. "What is it? What brings you here?"

"You can't hope to do this alone; You need the Brotherhood at your back. I'm going in with you."

Robin had to relent to Little John. He led his company to the scalable wall, and together they climbed up. This time there were some guards, none of which could fair against an Assassin. To Robin's luck, it was the night of the party. As he and his companion looked upon the guests, Robin could identify the Sheriff of Nottinghamshire, William Wendenal.

This was the night: he died tonight.

Robin and Little John had to stealthily make their way to the hall. Robin removed his bow and quiver and handed them to Little John so that he could blend in easier.

"John, I'll need you to go and kill all the guards along the wall while I kill The Sheriff," Robin instructed. "Safety and Peace, John."

"On you as well."

With that, Little John went about killing the castle guards, and Robin made for the Grand Hall. Robin was able to find a relatively obscured entrance to the Hall. He blended right in. He searched the room for William. He found his target dancing with various women on the floor. This was Robin's chance.

Robin was so ready to take Wendenal's life. He could already see the blood, smell it, too. He got ever nearer to The Sheriff….

And nearer….

The crowd gaped in horror as Robin assassinated William Wendenal, Sheriff of Nottinghamshire.

Robin sought to hear his last words.

"Are you proud, Assassin? Now Nottinghamshire will burn with anarchy and lawlessness. Do you not see that you and your brotherhood sew only chaos?" said William with his last breath. And with that he was dead.

"Be at peace, William, Sheriff of Nottinghamshire."

"Assassin! How dare you?!" shouted Prince John. "You slew a man of the law: a servant of the crown!"

"You give Templars a good name, my Prince: your defense of your fallen brethren is touching almost. Too bad I know what your true end game is," said Robin, "You had him sack my home and other villages."

"Enough of this! Guards: kill the Assassin!"

Armed guards began encroaching on Robin with swords drawn. Of the five, Robin cut down two and then fled.

Robin was leaping over tables and thrusting people out of the way in his escape. He had to get out of the castle somehow. He was in the courtyard when Little John spotted him. Little John called out to Robin, telling him to get over to his position. Robin had to climb the wall up to him.

The guards caught up to him and started pelting rocks as he scaled the walls. The guards had terrible aim, but on two or three occasions it was a close shave.

As soon as he got high enough, Little John reached out his arm to pull Robin up. Robin and John ran for the rampart and leapt into a hay bale below.

IX.

Word spread throughout Britain of Robin's daring robbery and assassination. From near and far, revolutionaries flocked to Sherwood Forest. From every stable, every tavern, every farm they came.

But there was one who stood out from the rest…

Robin was debriefing and initiating the new recruits into the Brotherhood. In the shadows he was watched by a hooded cloaked figure. Robin could tell he was being watched but had no idea where from.

"A spy!" shouted two recruits, grabbing the figure by their arms. They brought the figure before Robin and hoisted them down to their knees. Then they removed the hood.

To the surprise of all, it was a woman.

"I've come in search of a man of daring—Robin of Loxley - so that I may thank him," she said.

And Robin: "What for?"

"I was set to be wed against my will to William Wendenal, but now you slew him. I am free now. My name is Marion, and I am yours, Robin of Loxley."

Marion rose to her feet and approached Robin. She took both his hands and led him away to Robin's sleeping place.

"Milady, I must say you are most-"Robin began.

But Marion put two fingers to his lips and then laid him down. Marion removed the cloak and then proceeded to undo the strings to her dress. She then slowly began removing the garment and then her undergarments as well.

Now she was nude in the silver moonlight. All her features were in plain view. Her snow white skin was as beautiful as an Easter lily.

Robin could hardly resist anymore. He arose just to feel her, from her lips to her bosom. She loved his touch as he ran his hand from her stomach to her thigh. Marion's breath accelerated as did her pulse. She undid the belt to Robin's pants and they fell to the ground.

She could feel every ounce of masculinity Robin had as he caressed her. Marion made a reach for his erection as Robin began kissing her from cheek to neck.

Robin took her in his arms and laid her down. Her legs were spread exposing her womanhood, and Robin had to take the plunge, so he thrust himself into her. Marion's breasts shook with each plunge Robin made, and every time he retracted, it made her writhe.

…And due to the functions of the Animus, Jack received front row seating to the whole spectacle.

"Oh, what the fuck now?" said a ticked off England, "Why can't we bypass this useless memory?"

"Madam, as I've told you; based off of what myself and Ms. Stillman learned, some memories are blocked," explained Vidic, "Until we update our software, we have to bear these unsightly memories."

Jack slowly got up out of the Animus. "Thanks, Doc: porn is just what I needed to enjoy my stay."

"Pity, because I do believe that your stay here is reaching its end," said Vidic, "You're making phenomenal progress I must say."

"Please, Warren; don't sugar coat him," Said Latasha England, "I have a feeling that we're nowhere near the end."

"Excuse me, Mrs. England, but according to our data-"began Vidic.

"Are you truly prepared to debate with me, Warren? How do you suppose that will be taken by Rikkin?" snapped back England, "you can't even keep a leash on your little agent in the field; what makes you think you are anywhere close to surpassing my authority?"

This conversation was not settling Warren's temper well. Jack on the other hand was getting ideas. In Jack's eyes, a possible opportunity had presented itself.

Latasha England let the room and Warren Vidic's gaze diverted to Jack.

"Mr. Pevyhouse, shouldn't you toddle off to bed while the grown-ups talk?"

"Maybe you should join a labor union."

"Oh, do pipe down."

"So you're going to sit down and take this? You know, you're a clever guy and I bet you could totally make her look like a dumb fuck."

This did marvelously garner Vidic's attention. He withdrew a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Jack noticed that the recording lights on the cameras had gone off.

"Go on, Mr. Pevyhouse."

"I think you and I both know that this 'Assassin' thing is going to hit a dead end real soon: how else can you explain how I've never heard of any of these people beyond this week?"

"Your point being…?"

"My point is that you want to make England look inferior, yes or no? Then here's what you do: When we're done with this treasure hunt, you're going to spring me out of here."

"The Animus must have really messed with your head…"

"I can clearly see how this works. You guys claw your way to the height of power, pulling and throwing down anyone in your way. England is in YOUR way. If I get away, she'll look like an ineffective leader. You can even fake my death with a mock hunt that YOU ordered. You have the pocket change: buy off a couple guys to testify."

"And thereby…."

"Paving your road to success, Dr. Vidic, while removing a thorn in your side."

"I take it you're a fan of Machiavelli. You are quite a dangerous mind. Well, it is true that _you_ aren't an Assassin, so what danger could there be? And you obviously know saying anything would be futile."

Warren extended his hand and Jack shook it. They had a gentleman's agreement.

X.

Jack was ousted earlier than usual.

"Morning, Jackson Pevyhouse, today you should be considering yourself blessed," said a hardy England, "for on this day you shall see the Holy Grail itself. Get in: we updated the software so we can cut to the chase."

Jack advanced towards the Animus. His eyes met Vidic's and he nodded towards him. He nodded back.

London was in chaos as The Assassins and Templars clashed. Upon the castle rampart, Prince John stood, holding in his hand the grail.

"Onward! Kill the disloyal!" he bellowed. He bore a grin on his face as he watched the Assassin's plight.

Robin however was not in the fray in the streets. He had already infiltrated the castle and began heading for the Prince. Before he embarked, he had the Friar pen a letter to Richard the Lionheart about the Prince's treachery. The insurrection had been timed by Robin to correspond with Richard's arrival.

Robin didn't have the easiest climb. Even though several troops were being hewn in the streets, the prince wasn't too brazen as to leave his castle on low guard. Robin was hacking his way through every floor and hallway. He went to the tower and peered out the window.

And there was the prey: sitting on the rampart, drunk with power, laughing at the slaughter. It was time to move. Robin leapt out the window, and with his hidden blade, assassinated a guard.

"Assassin! It is you! Look at what you have wrought, traitor!" exclaimed John, "These common folk would never have raised a blade against the crown, were it not for your Assassin heresy."

"Save it, Templar. Drop the Grail and face me like a man," dared Robin.

The guards went in first against Robin, only to die within seconds.

"It's just us now."

The horrified Prince wanted to run, but he couldn't flee anywhere. He was right where Robin wanted him. He had to resort to his sword, which even as he unsheathed it, shook in his hands.

He charged at Robin in a desperate act. Naturally due to his superior Assassin skills, he evaded his attack effortlessly. The Prince hacked away at Robin in fear only to fail. Robin had enough of this embarrassment for a Prince so he decided to play hardball now.

In a flash, Robin disarmed the prince and forced him to submit.

As he lay on the ground Prince John decided to goad him further. "What is it you seek? The Grail, or my Life? Are you still angry because I had your family murdered? They were weak. Cowards. Unbefitting nobility. Go ahead and kill me. My brother will hunt you down and kill you in turn."

"I wouldn't wager your fortune on that, your majesty…" said Robin.

A fanfare rang out in the distance, dispersing the Assassin's in the street, just as planned. On the horizon, Richard's banners flew. John sprung to his feet, withdrew a dagger, and lunged at Robin. Robin had the quicker reflexes: he evaded slightly and activated his hidden blade. He plunged the blade into the stomach of Prince John.

John, even as he died, cackled, "Go ahead and have the powerless cup. It is not a Piece of Eden: it is a cup and nothing more." With that, he was dead. Robin dabbed the dagger with some of John's blood and placed it in his hand, staging a fake suicide. He then took out a feather in his pocket, and soaked that in the tyrant's blood. By the time Richard and his men found the slain Prince, Robin had been long gone.

Robin had taken the cup, too. Although it was no Piece of Eden, it still drove the zealots mad. Robin took it to the sea and cast it off, committing it to the Atlantic to whatever fate it deserved. He then withdrew a scroll and beckoned an eagle.

"Deliver this to the Mentor," Robin said to it. The eagle had the scroll tied to his foot, and it then took off into the east.

"You wasted our resources and time for NOTHING! You have been one fluke after another!" shouted an enraged England, "Rikkin WILL be hearing about this!"

England stormed out of the room before Jack could even regain his bearings.

"So that's what became of the fabled grail…." Said Jack.

Warren was in little mood to mince words.

"Go back to your quarters, Mr. Pevyhouse…we'll see you again in the morning."

"WHAT?! You motherfu—"

"Good evening." And then Vidic left the chamber.

Jack made his way for his bedroom. He couldn't believe that Vidic backed out of the deal.

He opened the door and something caught his eye on the desk. There were two pieces of notebook paper: one with codes and another with directions…


End file.
